warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness Rising
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prologue In the center of a clearing, a black tabby tom sat there, flicking his tail impatiently. The sun was setting, turning the sky deep blood-red. Half of the toms body was shrouded in mist and fog. He secretly hated it. It made it so impossible to see. Black trees were silhouetted against the red sky, and the ground was marshy and peaty underfoot. There was a rustle in the bushes surrounding the clearing as a spiky-furred grey-and-white tom emerged. The tabby growled "You're late." The grey-and-white tom just flicked his tail. "You were always so time-sensitive, Nightfang." He hissed."I told you to come here at sunhigh, Thistleclaw." Thistleclaw sat down. "Well? What did you want us to meet here for?" Nightfang paused as the bushes rustled and out came a black and grey tabby tom. He snarled at Nightfang and Thistleclaw. "Yes, what is it, Nightfang?" Nightfang dipped his head. "Darkstripe. I'm glad you're here." Darkstripe sneered. "Yeah, sure. If u wanted me here, you would of told me to meet here also. You know I'm one of the most senior warriors here." Thistleclaw snorted. "You didn't come here until long after I did, Darkstripe. Stop acting like you're so wise. Mapleshade is more senior than , and she's a mouse-brain." Nightfang growled. "I wanted to say that it's been a while since we last tried to destroy he Clans. We need to get back on the training." Darkstripe nodded. "True. There's an apprentice I need to train, maybe two." Thistleclaw flicked his tail. "Every warrior here shall get two apprentices, either warriors or apprentices. No elders, queens, or medicine cats. Those cats are week." Nightfang dipped his head. "I have one I'd better get now. I will see you?" Darkstripe snorted. "Don't count on it." As he padded back through the bushes. Thistleclaw shrugged "that's the best you'll ever get with Darkstripe." Then he shoved his way through the bushes after Darkstripe. Nightfang nodded, then disappeared through into the mist. Chapter 1 SCATTERKIT Scatterkit woke up with a start. Her dream had been one of claws tearing into flesh and teeth sinking into fur. And blood. Rivers of the thick, sticky liquid, running through her paws. She shivered, remembering that nightmare. I shouldn't be having dreams like that! I'm only a kit! Her sisters, Skykit and Gingerkit, were lying huddled together, breathing contentedly. Scatterkit shook her head. Her mother, Oakflower, was lying not to far off, asleep. She prodded Skykit. "Come on, wake up! Lets go outside!" Skykit shook her brown tabby head sleepily. "Merrrr. Fine." She got up and padded out of the nursery. Scatterkit dashed out after her. There were several cats outside in the ThunderClan camp. Scatterkit recognized Robinheart, the Clan deputy, two warriors, Darkfang and Dawnspark, and an apprentice, Flamepaw. They were all about to leave on dawn patrol. Scatterkit and Skykit dashed over. "Can you take us?!" Scatterkit exclaimed. She had always wanted to go patrol. Skykit bounced. "Yeah, can we!?" Robinheart looked amused. "Sorry, kits, you're not apprentices yet. And shouldn't you two be asleep?" Skykit shook her head. "We're five moons old, almost six! Why can't we go?" Flamepaw snorted. "You're kits. You can't go on patrol!" Scatterkit muttered, "Well, you should know about that, it was only a moon ago that you were a kit!" She stormed off. Flightstar came out of his den. He was an old cat, on his last life, but he still insisted on going on patrols when Robinheart told him that he should rest. He called out to Robinheart, "Come here, Robinheart, I need to talk to you. Bring Cloudysky and Pebbletail." Robinheart looked surprised. "Umm... Okay." Cloudysky padded out of the warriors den. "Someone say my name?" She yawned. Robinheart nodded. "Flightstar wants to see you. Go wake up Pebbletail and tell him to come, to." "Okay" Cloudysky Category:Taters Fanfictions